


D̢̢͜͜i͡҉͠͡m͏̷ơ̵̕͟͞ņ̸̧t̕ (Short Story)

by DragoTheWhiteHair00



Series: Past of Shadow [1]
Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work, original character - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoTheWhiteHair00/pseuds/DragoTheWhiteHair00
Summary: A teenager sat by the lake, in the clear night.The boy opened his eyes under the moonlight...((I'm sorry this thing is old and English is just... horrible.





	D̢̢͜͜i͡҉͠͡m͏̷ơ̵̕͟͞ņ̸̧t̕ (Short Story)

It was midnight. The water of the lake reflected the night sky. And there was a young man, sitting by the lake, his eyes closed.  
His shoulder length sand colored hair covered his face as if he was trying to hide his face. His pale skin--- very unusual for a person living in the middle of desert--- reflected the moonlight.  
This teenager went out for a walk every night, and sat here for a while. His eyes are tightly shut until he arrives at lake. And he opens his eyes when he knows he is alone.  
“ ……… No one is here…” he mumbled under his breath. He slowly opened his eyes, “Tell me, moon……… does my eyes look like a demon’s…?” he touched the surface of the water.  
His pale blue eyes- cold as ice, but deep as the ocean- flickered under the soft light. His eyes were different from others. His eyes was sharp as snake’s, looking for its prey.  
And his eyes had extraordinary... abnormal power.  
“I hope I can stay here forever…” he sighed, “I hope… it will be night… forever…” he looked up to the moon, “I don’t care if they can’t see in the dark… how come it has to be… ME? How come I’m the one who get rejected…?” a single tear dropped from his eye, “How come I have to be the one… who can see in the darkness…?”  
Moon just shined in the deep, dark sky. No winds, no answer. The young man just sat there, staring up at the moonlight. And a figure just watched him behind the bush.  
The night was peaceful.

 

 

~3 days left~


End file.
